Scene Stealers
by OKBooey31
Summary: A collaboration of epic romance scenes from movies and literature, Klaroline style! Crack fic.
1. The Notebook

**A/N: I know, I know. I have four other work in progress stories and the last thing I need to do is start another one, lol. This is a collab work with musicalfreak. She's wonderful:)** **this is exactly what the summary says: a crack fic of Klaroline-anized romantic movie scenes. Got a suggestion for one? review or let one of us know in a PM:)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Chapter 1: "The Notebook"

On a dark, cloudy day somewhere in between 'a day and a century' or maybe longer (she doesn't know…the years have all run together and she hasn't exactly been counting) Caroline shows up on his door step. In Mystic Falls of all places. She storms up to the front door and bangs on the heavy, elaborately carved wood. Klaus answers after a minute even though he knows _exactly_ who is standing on the other side. He regards her with a raised eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest, paintbrush in hand, and leans against the door frame.

Being, once again, on the receiving end of his intense, scrutinizing blue gaze unnerves her and Caroline looses the sense of determined bravery in a single exhale.

"Still in Mystic Falls? I though you hated it here," she says with a half-hearted smile and a shrug.

Klaus shrugs in return, "I've been around a bit. It's nice to have a home to return to.'

"I haven't be back in years. Not sense Tyler and split seven decades ago," she explains.

"You mean to tell me that you've been alone that whole time?" he asks with a very amused chuckle, finally removing his gaze from her face as he momentarily looks down at the ground to compose himself.

Caroline's eyes narrow, "What about you? Where's your family? Made any hybrid's lately?" she spat and his eyes narrow this time. "You know what? Never mind. Coming here was a mistake. Just forget it."

And, as if to cue the summer thunder storm, she turns to leave, heading for her car with the low rumbling in the background.

"Caroline...love,...wait."

"So now you want me?" she scoffs, gesturing with her hands animatedly turning back around. He stops on the top stair of the porch and Caroline looks up at him from her spot in the driveway.

He doesn't answer again and she sighs.

"I've seen the world," she whispers, looking at the ground.

"So I guess your turning up here is pointless then, sweetheart. That was my offer, after all," he bites out, eyes flashing.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Don't see the point in that."

"You're still a dick. At least that much hasn't changed.'

"Old habits die hard, love," he says with an arrogant smirk as large rain drops begin to fall.

"Seriously?! This is what _you _wanted! Me showing up at your door one day! I came back _for you_! What happened to the guy who was begging for me to give him a chance all those years ago?" she yells.

"You expected to be welcomed with open arms? I waited for you. For _years,_ Caroline, while you went ahead and travelled the world. A hundred and twenty years, to be exact. I guess I finally let reality sink in."

"I did too!" she cries out through the rain and thunder. She can't tell if she's angry or overwhelmed, all she knows is that she's standing, absolutely _drenched_ in the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion. "The world's a lonely place with no one to share it with, Klaus."

She flashes towards him but collides into him as he comes down the steps to meet her halfway.

And then their lips crash together as he picks her up and holds her to him on the stairs in the pouring rain.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Twilight

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

Chapter 2: "Twilight"

"I know who you are."

Caroline speaks with unyielding certainty as they stand in the woods, her back to him.

"Tell me, then, sweetheart."

"You're an Original."

"Very good, love. Anything else?" he purrs, standing directly behind her now. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck, his hands traveling up her arms.

"You're the bad guy…and you need to kill me. To become the Hybrid."

He smirks evilly as his hands close around her arms.

"But you won't."

"And why's that?" he demands, spinning her around to face him.

"Because…because you 'fancy' me."

**A/N: Thanks for reading:) Review and tell us what you think or have a suggestion!**


	3. Pride and Prejudice

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A/N: beware SERIOUS _Klaroline feels attacks_ whilst reading these AMAZING scenes written by musicalfreak. ye have been warned.**

Chapter 3: "Pride and Prejudice"

_Part 1_

The moment Caroline stepped out of her home and felt the refreshing chill of the early morning air, she knew she'd made the right choice. She padded through the mist easily, recalling the times she'd done it as a child, wandering through the forest of Mystic Falls; wandering, but not lost.

Caroline walked slowly on, etching her way to what appeared to be the horizon; the tinges of orange and pink were beginning to peak out from behind the trees. The night sky was vanishing slowly, sinking with every step she took.

She sighed as her mind wandered to Rebekah; who'd just abrasively told her to stay away from Niklaus. She had tried so desperately to deny the feelings that resonated when she recalled thoughts of him, but something between them had changed in these few days.

Her exhaled breath created a warm fog in the cool turning of day. While the mist held a negative connotation to others, to Caroline it held a spectacular image of something enchanted; the only thing perfect in her story book thoughts.

Caroline watched the ground as she strode through the red and yellow covered leaves; she pulled her hand to shoulder, although she could no longer feel the cold. She heard the sound of footsteps before her.

Caroline gasped.

Klaus was there, in the distance, seemingly emerging from the mist. He treaded lightly, his form tall and lean. His pace kept a dutiful cadence as he made his way towards her.

_"Had he walked all this way?"_ Caroline thought as she was so stunned that her eyes could not see anything else.

The sky turned to hues of orange behind him and Caroline was completely entranced.

Finally he was upon her.

"I couldn't sleep." Caroline said quickly, her blue eyes filling his instantly.

Klaus shook his head, "I couldn't as well, my sister-" He began to inquire.

"Yes, she was here." Caroline admitted, feeling a drop of embarrassment for the words they'd exchanged.

Klaus shook his head; his voice broke in defeat, "How can I ever make amends for such behavior?"

Caroline's features fell and she shook her head, as if to stop his anguish, "After what you did for Elena, and even Tyler," Caroline paused and looked away, "I should be making amends."

Klaus stepped towards her, he stood a safe distance away from her yet Caroline's stomach fluttered, "You must know, surely, that it was all for you."

His gaze fell longingly into her eyes, her blue orbs glistened as he spoke, "I know what my sister said to you last night and it has given me a sort of hope… I had not allowed myself to even breathe that word before."

Klaus' gaze faltered momentarily, "If your feelings are still what they were last June, tell me at once."

His eyes returned to Caroline's, overwhelming her cerulean orbs, "My affections and wishes have not changed, but one final word from you will silence me forever."

Caroline smiled at this, feeling a current of emotions pour through her.

"If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love...I love-" Klaus inhaled, emptying his soul into Caroline's eyes, "I love you. I never want to be parted from you from this day on."

Caroline took a step towards him, closing the distance that had once been favored, "Well then..." She said softly, reaching out and grasping Klaus' hand carefully and intertwining it with hers. Klaus watched in awe of her as she brought their hands to her cheek, the back of his hand rested against it lightly.

Caroline's eyes fluttered shut, inhaling the last cool breath of the morning, "Your hands are cold." She mused as her eyes reopened.

Klaus only nodded as Caroline smiled.

He knelt forward and placed his forehead against hers, the battle had been won.

The sun rose between them, casting their faces into shadows, and in this moment, they were the same; glowing with light and love for one another.

* * *

_Part 2_

Caroline sat comfortably on the plush bench that sat neatly on the balcony. She peered over the edge, drinking in the beauty of the English countryside.

"How are you this evening, my dear?" Klaus asked, pulling Caroline from her reverie.

Caroline smiled as he sat down beside her, "Perfect." She gushed, gesturing towards the lake before them, "This is beautiful," She turned to him again, a playful scowl encroached her face, "Although, I hate that you call me "my dear.""

Klaus smirked, "Why?"

"Because it's what my mom always called me when I embarrassed her." Caroline laughed and shook her head.

Klaus joined her laughter, "What endearments am I allowed?" He asked, taking her hand into his.

Caroline looked at him intently, "Well..."Caroline" for every day, "My Love" for Sundays, and..." She bit her bottom lip in thought, "Goddess Divine"... but only on very special occasions" She ended with a giggle.

"And... what should I call you when I am cross? Mrs. Mikaelson...?"

Caroline gasped playfully, "No! No. You may only call me "Mrs. Mikaelson" when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy."

Klaus sighed and inched his way towards her, "Then how are you this evening... Mrs. Mikaelson?" He asked, kissing her delicately on the forehead.

"Mrs. Mikaelson..." He whispered, kissing her right cheek. Caroline smiled, catching on to his game.

"Mrs. Mikaelson..." Klaus said again, gently pressing his lips onto the brim of her nose.

"Mrs. Mikaelson..." He murmured, placing his lips onto her left cheek.

"Mrs. Mikaelson..." His eyes consumed Caroline's as he cupped her face gently, and finally kissed her beautiful lips tenderly.

Caroline sighed as she placed her arms around his neck, not wanting this moment of bliss to ever fade.

**A/N: Hope you survived...I know reading these makes me want to curl up in a ball with chocolate or something, lol! Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think of these (musicalfreak wrote them so you can PM her and tell her how wonderful they are!) we'll take suggestions, too, so you should totes review:) **


	4. Pirates of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

****_Chapter 4: 'Pirates of the Caribbean'_

Part 1: 'Curse of the Black Pearl'- Will and Elizabeth

They were all standing there but Caroline wasn't paying any attention. All she could do was look up, into his blue eyes and feel his arms around her, holding her securely to his chest. His eyes were studying her with just as much curiosity, wondering why she had jumped in and saved him.

Slowly, all of her friends began to walk away and she could feel their disappointment hanging in the empty space they left. Now just her mother and Stefan stood there, watching, waiting for them to do something.

"Caroline?" her mother said and both her and Klaus' attention snapped to Liz. "This is it, isn't it? This is what you want."

She felt Klaus' eyes upon her once more as she thought about her answer. Admitting it to herself was one thing, admitting it to the people who kept trying to kill him was another. Caroline gave her mother a small smile.

"Caroline," Stefan said. "People will always be after him. Are you sure?"

She looked up at Klaus, saw the same question that Stefan asked in his eyes, and gently placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek in her small palm.

"Yeah, but that's okay," she said, smiling up at Klaus. "He's an invincible hybrid."

And then Klaus' lips were on hers.

* * *

Part 2: 'At World's End'- Davy Jones and Calypso

She sat in the corner of the dark, musky cell with her knees pulled up to her chest. The candlelight flickered in her sad and weary blue eyes as her fingers fumbled with her necklace that had his old daylight ring on the chain. The necklace he had given her to remember him and his love by.

It would never have happened if she hadn't been arrogant enough to think she had the upper hand by lying in her tentative alliance with the Salvatore's. She had returned to her friends, begging for forgiveness and they had granted it immediately. Caroline had kept her true feelings to herself but in the end it hadn't been enough. Her friends were still intent on their mission to end his life and had double-crossed her to accomplish their goal.

Thanks to her vampire senses, she withdrew from her thoughts when she heard the light, cautious footsteps falling on the wooden floor Disheveled blonde curls flew as her head snapped in their direction and Caroline couldn't help the hope that fell across her face when she saw the dark figure slowly making his way toward her prison.

"You came for me," she breathed, standing and wrapping her small hands around the iron wrought prison bars.

"You were expecting me." There was no room for argument in his arrogant statement and his equally as arrogant smirk was plastered on his face when he stepped into the light.

"It's been horrible. Stuck in here day after day when no one knows where I am, cut off from everyone and everything, _rotting_ away," she said, pursing her lips as she watched Klaus toy with her daylight ring where he stood. "Cut off from those that I love…from you."

He looked up at her, ceasing the movements of his fingers and hands. His face drained of all emotion, he growled as he began to walk toward the prison cell once more. "Ten years. That was what you asked for. _Ten years_ for you to get your thoughts together and I gave them to you. _Ten years_ of, once more, walking this world alone and when you said that we could _finally_ be together again, you _weren't there, _sweetheart_._ Why?" he demanded, his gold eyes snapping to her face, his four fangs hanging threateningly in his open mouth

Caroline looked at the floorboards and gulped, "It's just me. I was scared that you wouldn't want me the same way you once did. I'm sorry. Would you love me any other way?"

Klaus turned away and scoffed, "I do_ not _love you."

"You were many things, Klaus. But, now, you're just a cruel and heartless as you were all those years ago. You've been corrupted once again and you're hiding something that should _always _be mine," she said, reaching through the prison bars to place hand on his chest, over his heart.

At her touch, Klaus took a deep breath and his face softened as he relished the small but comforting contact her touch provided. He couldn't help but stick his own hand through the bars and caress her face in the palm of his large hand. "Caroline," he whispered, allowing himself to relax under her hand as her small fingers brushed the black veins under his eyes and he felt them fade, his eyes changing back to their baby blue.

"I will be free," she said as her hand fell away, returning to her side, "and when I am, I would give you my heart and we would be together _always_…if only you still had a heart to give, Klaus."

He growled at her words, his eyes becoming gold once more, fangs elongating in his mouth. His hand moved quickly from her face to her throat, picking her up off her feet and he _finally _saw the fear in her eyes.

"Why did you come?" she choked so pitifully that he dropped her back to the wooden floor. Klaus contemplated his answer as he watched Caroline backed away, just out of his reach. He grabbed a hold of the prison door and yanked, the iron breaking off the hinges, allowing him to step inside her cell. He smirked as the angry, determined look fell over Caroline's face and she backed up another step as Klaus continued to walk into the cell.

"And what fate have planned for your captors?" he asked once he was right in front of her.

"The last thing they will learn of this life is how _cruel_ sweet little Caroline can be. I am _very _thirsty after all," she scoffed.

With a slight smile, Klaus grabbed her open hand and dropped her daylight ring into her palm. He closed her fingers around it gently before brushing his lips over the back of her Caroline's small hand, his fangs tickling her delicate skin.

"And what about you, Klaus?" she asked as he walked past her, out of the cell.

Klaus stopped and looked back at Caroline over his shoulder and whispered, "My heart will always belong to you. Always and forever."

Klaus disappeared and Caroline was left alone, smiling broadly at the place he had just been as she slipped her ring on her finger.

* * *

Part 3: 'On Stranger Tides'- Philip and Syrena

Klaus dragged himself to the edge of the pool, sweat beaded on his forehead, his life slipping away as the blood seeped out of the wound. In an effort to relieve his pain, he scooped some of the pool's cool water out and splashed it over his abdominal. The second time he lowered his hand, a blonde head popped out of the water. Blue met blue as Klaus looked into the mermaid's eyes.

"You're hurt," she said, her voice no more than a whisper, her head and shoulders bobbing in the water.

He tried to smile, "Body only. My mind is at peace…because of you."

"Me?" the mermaid asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Klaus said, reaching out and brushing a piece of perfect blonde hair that was stuck on her cheek away with his knuckles. "I was lost. The wind… the tides… they were to renew a man's faith. For me, it was only you," he said with a small shake of his head, his hand grasping the stake still embedded in his gut.

"Niklaus," Caroline said, laying her arms on the rock above her and lifting half way out of the water. She rested her forehead against his, "I can save you. You need only ask." Her hand brushed against his cheek before she sunk back into the water.

"I seek just one thing, sweetheart."

"And what is that?"

"Forgiveness. If not for me, you would have never been captured."

"Ask," she said, her blue eyes studying his face.

"Forgive me," he whispered once more before Caroline's lips claimed his.

Her thin arms wrapped around his neck and Klaus allowed himself to be pulled into the water below.

**A/N: Suggested by shadowfaxangel**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed them. Review if you have a minute to tell us what you think or give us a suggestion:)**


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

_Chapter 4: 'Friends'_

_Ross and Rachel_

Caroline followed Stefan through the airport.

"Where does his plane take off from?" she asked nervously. She had to get there in time and tell him, she just _had _to.

Stefan came to a stop when they arrived at the terminal and looked around. Pulling her closer to him, he pointed out a man not far away and Caroline was off again, making her way towards Klaus' tall figure.

She didn't get there in time and watched as Klaus disappeared to board his flight. Caroline was about to run straight after him, catch up and find a way to make him stay but the attendant stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss, this is a private plane. I can't allow to board this plane."

"But…I know the Mikaelsons! I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, miss. I can't let you go any further without permission from the owners of the aircraft."

"No, I know. But…but I hav-"

"Klaus!" Stefan interrupted. Caroline turned to look at him in confusion. Stefan placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and never had she been more thankful to have him as her friend. "Klaus, we know you can hear us out here."

In a matter of seconds, Klaus reappeared and stopped short, studying Caroline and Stefan. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

Caroline gulped and looked between Klaus and Stefan, unsure of what to say, how to say what she needed to tell Klaus.

"I'll be over there. You can do this, Care," Stefan said, squeezing her arm reassuringly and walking away.

"To what do I owe the pleasure this time, Caroline?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. Caroline didn't miss the annoyance in his voice and couldn't help but feel Klaus was tired of her back and forth game but _this _time she was a hundred percent positive that she wanted him, always and forever.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline closed the space between them and took Klaus' hands in her own. "Okay…um, the thing is…Klaus. Don't go."

"Why? So you can continue to play with me? I'd rather not, sweetheart," Klaus said, rolling his eyes in exasperation and Caroline dropped his hands.

"Please," she begged, looking up into his face. "Please stay with me. I…I'm _so _in love with you. _Please_ don't go."

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut, unable to meet Caroline's gaze. "Christ, Caroline," he groaned.

"I know! I know I shouldn't have waited until now to say it…but…but that was stupid. I'm stupid, okay? I'm _sorry_ but I'm telling you _now_. I love you. Don't get on this plane. Don't leave me."

Klaus' eyes snapped open and he studied her earnestly. For once, he looked to be at a loss for words and his mouth open and shut a couple times as he tried to find the words to respond.

"Mister Mikaelson?" the attendant questioned and both Klaus and Caroline looked at him. "Mr. Mikaelson, are you boarding the plane?"

Caroline was positive that is this situation was any different, the hybrid would have snapped and ripped the man's head off. Caroline grabbed Klaus' hands once more and pulled him back to her. She reached up to cup his face in one of her small hands.

"Hey," she said, pulling his attention back to her. "I…I know how you feel. I _know_ you love me."

"Mr. Mikaelson…?"

"Caroline," he said, beginning to move away from her gently. "I…I have to go, sweetheart."

"No. Klaus, no."

"Yes, Caroline."

"No, you don't," she said, shaking her head against the tears and his possible departure.

"Yes, I do. My siblings…they're waiting for me. I can't play this game with you right now, Caroline. I'm sorry," he said, backing away.

"Klaus!"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm so sorry."

And then he was gone, leaving Caroline standing to watch the attendant close the door to the boarding bridge. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep her sobs in. She felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder and she turned around to bury her face in his chest.

"I thought he'd stay," she said as her tears wet his shirt.

"I know. I'm sorry, Care," Stefan said, wrapping his arms around his friend.

* * *

Caroline trudged into her room, toweling her hair dry. She had thought a warm shower would make her feel better, but it hadn't. It had only reminded her of him and how his wolf-side made his body temperature run higher so he was always comfortingly warm. But now, all she felt was cold.

She dropped her towel to the floor carelessly and grabbed her phone off the table, sitting down on her bed with a huff. Caroline put the phone to her after seeing she had a voicemail and sighed, waiting for the message to be played back.

_"Caroline_."

She stopped breathing.

_"Hello, love. I just got back in my seat…and I'm sorry. Even though your constant back and forth with your feelings was…frustrating to say the least, that's not how I wanted to end things with you. I wasn't expecting you to come after me and tell me how you feel but, that doesn't excuse it. I couldn't…You deserve more, Caroline." _

Caroline smiled slightly as she heard him growl, probably in annoyance that his siblings could hear what he was saying. She stood up and began to pace slowly, listening to the rest of his message.

_"And now, I'm just sitting here, thinking of everything I could have told you. Everything I _should _have told yo- I love you, Caroline. You're right, sweetheart. Did you hear me correctly because I will not be repeating that. Of course, I love you. You're the only light I've…bloody hell. I _love _you an-"_

There was rustling and then message suddenly cut off and Caroline was left staring at her phone, pressing buttons to try and hear the rest of the message. That couldn't have been it, there had to be more.

"And I had no idea what I was thinking, leaving you standing there in the terminal like that."

Caroline whirled around, damp blonde curls flying, and her jaw dropped when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"I got off the plane," Klaus said, taking a step into her room.

"You…you got off the plane?"

Klaus closed the space between them and cradled Caroline's face in his hands for a moment before crashing his lips down onto hers. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their lips moved together and their tongues dueled for dominance over the other.

She pulled away after a moment and took Klaus' face in her hands as he dropped his, one cupping her waist, the other brushing repeatedly over her arm.

"I do love you, Caroline," he whispered, his voice husky.

"I love you, too. Don't you ever do that again. Don't ever leave me, Nik."

"Not likely, sweetheart. I _want _to be with you."

"I'm done. I know what I want…I know I want you. I'm not messing up again. You and me, alright? This is it," Caroline said, nodding rapidly as her thumbs stroked his cheeks.

"Always and forever, Caroline."

**A/N: so we sorta kinda aren't very good at this whole updating thing lol. we've both been busy and in writing funks:( **

**shadowfaxangel suggested THE Ross/Rachel kiss awhile ago...don't know if this is what she was talking about but...well it's still a feels inducing Ross/Rachel moment lol. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Thanks for reading and review if you have a minute! We promise we'll be better at updating;)**


End file.
